User blog:DannyPlaysGames/Panty and Stocking vs Dante and Vergil - Anime Rap Clashes
Originally gonna be a normal rap battle but I'm glad it could turn into a semi-real thing. Beat: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1icfFUG9hllFOInaJfLnfsHWFCIfoBY63/view?usp=sharing Beats Produced by: hala-X and Dansonn Written by: Dani Frias, Deja Vu Flame, AaronGPeters Thumbnail by: SonicSmash Lyrics: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/267087833401917442/549299641456525312/arc.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/596776567812653167/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/596777939216105472/unknown.png VS https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/596793839084109824/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/596794471765770262/unknown.png ''' '''Panty and Stocking: (P) Alright, bitch, let’s get rollin’! Excrete these humans without Honor (S) You’re not the first demons we’ve dealt with, and you’ll be the next goners (P) Have to say, though, we’ve both got more uncommon bonds than Garterbelt’s fetish (S) But it’s best you quit your Divine Comedy if you’re gonna try being poetic (S) Don't forget it, you'll take this hurting; this time orbs will make you retreat (P) You could punch everything all you want (S) and still get a hard door of defeat (S) Blow up these stop-motion figures (P) with explosive raps, emo fuckers (Both) So Fly Away Now, and repent, motherfuckers! Dante and Vergil: (D) Seems things are getting quite runny, with those big boogers in your noses (D) Which is like what you two are, while not being able to diet is just bogus (V) Without those undergarments and socks, we’ll have both of you left defenseless (D) It’s Judgement Day of this Anarchical duo who’s killings are senseless ' '(V) Us two sons of Sparda aren’t exactly here for a Catfight Club (V) Or stripping for cash, turning a casino into a nightclub (V) Funny you speak of fetishes when your Pulp Addictions don’t make you attune (D) You both seem to have no spite in you, so Twilight can kiss my full moon Panty: That whole verse was worse than the obnoxious personality that was picked But that ain't a “shocker” when the game starts with your ass kicked Dante: This is more out of hand than your sex tape when you spread “first movie” rumors So say adios, punk and kiss goodbye to all your toilet humor Panty: You know, I take back what I said, you actually seem like my kind of man What do you say we screw the battle, and go screw each other, if we can? Dante: Oh, is that so? Well, I’ve heard you’ve banged a thousand other men And with them all being human, why not have some variation every now and then? Stocking: Well, good riddance to the ones who have stolen both of our fame Now let’s be honest, Vergil. You and I? We’re really the same Demons fighting demons, right? We’re the ones our siblings snub How about we take both of them down, if we do agree to team up? Vergil: Couldn’t agree more; your sister’s more flimsy than Brief’s dick So I guess one of these Girls isn’t as much of a Bitch Even if they’re our own siblings, us Dark Angels will make them Cry So we’ll do more than slit their hands when we say our goodbyes Panty and Dante: (P) Hey, what the fuck?! Our own siblings turned against us?! (D) Can’t say I didn’t see it coming; that Corset should’ve made it obvious (D) Besides, there’s Nothing To Room here, this has been pretty uneventful anyway (P) The Decepticons to Autobots; (D) pretty Nero to this day (D) You two are bigger assholes than Mundus and deserved to be sealed away (P) In Hell’s Gate! (D) Or on Mallet Island, (Both) it works either way (D) These two Devils Must Die (P) Cuz our guns are blazing’ with heat (P) We See Through your lack of Humanity and this victory’s bittersweet Stocking and Vergil: (V) It’s bout time we clash again, I always knew you were still beneath me (S) Exactly, for these two have no shame, like stripping in a baseball scenery (S) Even when Geekboy had his Homecoming, rebuilding you was just a mess (V) You’ve got no Order with Swords, (S) while with Chuck, you take out your stress (S) We’ll do without this brain-Dead duo; (V) fighting with dildos? (S) This isn’t fair (V) Those raps were more dysfunctional (S) than any High School underwear (S) Mistaking condoms for gum? (V) And my foolish brother’s now your only friend? (Both) Villains defeated the heroes: (S) Quite a traditional Gainax story end Category:Blog posts